Stronger Without You
by kattx
Summary: ham ham drama for yo mamma! finally done after so long
1. prologue

Well peeps, I'm still fresh from my friend's funeral, but things are going well. Finally, I can put this up. Just remember peeps, I'm not one to work with this sort of genre, that genre get my stuff ripped from the site, so if anyone thinks this is out of genre, tell me. I'm not the kat that does that 'Drama for yo mamma' but anyway, I prologue for the peeps to get you all up to speed.  
  
The morning was a nice one for Sandy, or at least it would be, except she has a newborn ham to care for. Currently she's been tending to her son and has been up for a while. "Boy, you totally drink a lot." Sandy said to her son. "I guess your appetite would be totally like Oxnard's."  
"Sandy, yoohoo, where you at girlfriend?" Pashmina called to Sandy.  
Sandy turned to see the gals. "Hey you guys, it's been a while."  
"How was your trip?" asked Bijou.  
"Um, I didn't really go on a trip."  
"Ookyoo, ookyoo." said Penelope.  
"That's a good point, Penelope. What IS with the baby, Sandy?"  
"Hmm, how to say.... The reason why I've been gone was because I was, as the humans call, expecting." Sandy answered.  
"You mean you were pregnant?" asked Bijou.  
"Totally."  
"Go on..." said Pashmina.  
"You see girls, avor the past week and a half were my last days before I had him, my baby. Anyway, not too long ago, I gave birth to Rick here."  
"He looks healthy." said Bijou.  
"Of course he is, I took care of him before he was born."  
"So, does Maxwell know about Rick-"  
"Don't even mention him."  
  
The girls were shocked. "That's not like you, Sandy." said Pashmina.  
"Oui oui, what happened to you?" asked Bijou.  
"Okwee?" asked Penelope.  
"It's not important." answered Sandy. "What matters now is that I have a baby to take care of and he comes first."  
"Well is it okay for me to hold him?" asked Pashmina.  
"Well.... okay, but be careful."  
  
Pashmina took hold of Rick and held him ever so carefully. Penelope is in awe, she thinks Rick is soooooooo cute. "Such a pretty baby, Sandy you must be proud." said Pashmina.  
"I am." said Sandy.  
"He has your stripes."  
"He also looks like.... you know who." said Bijou.  
"Yeah, he does look like Max-"  
  
"Don't say that name!" Sandy yelled. "Even if it's true, I still love my son."  
  
It was true, Rick looked just like Maxwell, except he was a harvest gold color to his coat and had Sandy's stripes in the exact places as his mother and uncle. "Does he know?" asked Bijou.  
"No, he doesn't." Sandy answered. "And it doesn't matter either."  
"Did you even try to tell M--I mean him that you were having a baby?" asked Pashmina.  
"Yes." Sandy gave a sigh, "I tried to tell him, but you know him just as well as I. And of all the things, that hurts the most: Because even though I tried to tell him.... 'Not now Sandy, I'm really into this good book.'; 'Sandy, please, can't you see I'm reading?'; 'Sandy, this part is really interesting, a little silence please.'; 'Tell me about it later, or when it's lunch when I'm not reading.'; so on and so fourth." Tears began to well in her eyes. "I bugged him week, after week, after week, then I totally came to the conclusion that... that...... that he would rather read his books than be interested about his unborn son.  
  
"Then I told you girls about my 'trip' which I didn't have because it was around my target time to bare Rick. It doesn't matter now because it's all, like in the past."  
"But it does matter." the other girls explained.  
"Why? Do you gorls, like have a time machine that Panda made or something?"  
"Well, no." answered Pashmina.  
"Then it doesn't matter, that was all in the past."  
Pashmina gave Rick back to Sandy. "So are you coming to ze clubhouse to show Rick to all of us?" asked Bijou.  
"No, I won't be going there for a while." Sandy answered, "but you're more than welcome to drop a dime."  
"Ookyoo?" asked Penelope.  
"As for him..... he will never see his son. So tell the gang I said hi and everything's fine."  
"Okay, if that's what you want." said Pashmina and the girls left. 


	2. news not taken so well

At the clubhouse, the guys were waiting for the girls to get here. "I wonder what's taking them so long..." said Dexter.  
"I don't know, maybe someone had to go to the bathroom or something?" suggested Stan.  
"Even if that's true, it still wouldn't take that long." said Boss.  
"Maybe they went to see Sandy?" asked Maxwell. "She did say she was going on vacation, remember?"  
"I hope she brought me something back?" said Howdy.  
"I would like a new lid." said Cappy.  
  
Three moments later, Bijou, Pashmina and Penelope walked into the clubhouse. Two of the girls were fine, but the expression on Pashmina's face wasn't a kosher one. "Hey, you girls made it." said Stan. "We were starting to worry about you all."  
"Oopsie about zhat one." said Bijou.  
"Hey Pashmina, what's troubling you?" asked Maxwell.  
Pashmina didn't answer, she just gave him a dead stare. "Uh, precious..." said Howdy.  
"Did you give her back her book?" asked Dexter.  
"No, I forgot it." Maxwell answered. "But this book is really interesting, you should read it Pashmina, it's right up your alley."  
  
Pashmina took the book from Maxwell..... BOW!!! straight across Maxwell's face. she smacked him with the very book, ripped pages from it, then chucked it out of the clubhouse. "Damn you Maxwell, what in the land of the rising sun made you into such an incosiderate bastard that you are?!" she yelled at him. "Shame on you, you dirty pig!"  
"Hey, what the hell is your problem,"Maxwell asked, "I didn't do anything wrong?"  
"You neglected your responsibilities as a father!"  
"Father?! I don't even know what you're talking about!"  
"Of course you don't, you were so busy reading your book to actually stop and find out the Sandy was pregnant with your and her baby."  
"Baby?!" the hams yelled.  
"That's right. When Sandy was trying to tell Maxwell that she was carrying their child, all he did was brush her off and go back to reading his books. He never even gave Sandy a chance to say, 'Maxwell, I'm pregnant with our son.' You dirty pig, how ould you do such a thing to Sandy? I'm glad she had the baby not too long ago."  
"I...I've got a son..."  
  
Everyone was shocked at the news, but Stan.... hooo, hw was some kind of POed. "Stan, hey Stan, so somethin' to us, buddy." said Boss.  
"Maxwell," Stan began, "though I have no problem with you knocking my sister up, my beef is that you did nothing at all. And to make things worse, you wouldn't let her tell you such important news because you were too busy reading a damn book?! You asshole, even my sister doesn't deserve this."  
"Stan I-"  
"Shut your mouth!" Stan cut Maxwell off. "Here's what I'm going to do; I'm going to visit my sis, and newborn nephew, then I'm coming back to give you an S-class ass kicking! And don't think you can run from it, I know where you live."  
Stan headed out of the clubhouse. "Wait, Stan I'm coming too." said Maxwell.  
"No!, it's too late to do something about it now. I'm not letting you anywhere near her... and if I catch you anywhere near Sandy, I'll kill you!"  
  
Stan stormed out of the clubhouse, but Maxwell followed. "Listen Stan, you can't deny that kid his father!" Maxwell yelled.  
"You are NO father." said Stan.  
"Well, what should I do then?"  
"Size up your face?"  
"Size up my face?"  
"Yeah, because once I return, I'm putting a scarlett mask on your face."  
"What, I'm not good enough for crimson?"  
"One more smart remark like that, and I'm gonna rip your balls off and I'll wear them as earrings. Then after that, I'll chop off your wee- wee, put it on some bread and feed it to a small kitten." and off Stan went.  
  
Maxwell's ears drooped as he walked back into the clubhouse. "So what's his name?" asked Hamtaro.  
"His name is Rick." Pashmina answered.  
"Will Sandy bring him to the clubhouse?" asked Dexter.  
"No, but we can stop by and see him. he looks sooooooo cute."  
"Ookwee, ookyoo." said Penelope.  
"Yes, he is soooooo cute and he looks like Maxwell too."  
Maxwell took a seat. I can't believe that Sandy had our baby.... he thought. I can't believe that I was that neglectful. I didn't mean to be this way, but I never even knew..... But seeing how mad Pashmina and Stan are at me, it's best that I never found out.  
"Hey, Maxwell." Maxwell turned to see Boss looking at him. "I don't like how you misused Sandy like this, it's time you went home."  
"Boss..." Maxwell whined, "it's not fair!"  
"All hams in favor of grounding Maxwell from the clubhouse for a week, raise your paw."  
  
Just about everyham put a paw up, except for Pashmina. "Pashmina, I'm glad you think I shouldn't be grounded like this." Maxwell said with a sigh of relief.  
"You're right, I don't agree with this..." said Pashmina. "Ground him for a month."  
"Yeah, a month!" said Cappy.  
"That'll give him a good amount of time to thinkabout what he did." said Panda, and the others agreed.  
"Then it's agreed, get out Maxwell. We'll see you next month." said Boss and he struck the gavel.  
Maxwell drooped. "Fine," he said, "but can I get some of my books?"  
"NO!" everyone answered.  
"That's what started your problem in the first place." said Pashmina.  
"Fine, but I hope you can forgive me."  
"I will never forgive you."  
"I just wish I knew what I did wrong...." and Maxwell was gone.  
  
There was a long silence, before the last words were said. "Too much knowledge is a bad thing.... Zu, zu, zu...."  
  
====================================================  
  
Many people think I dislike the Sandy/Maxwell couple, but that's far from the case. anyway, big thanks to Techie and future reviewers. Well, see you next chap peeps.... Kidding, kidding, I'm not that mean. on with the show.  
  
====================================================  
  
Stan made it to Sandy's and was currently holding his nephew. "Hey there little hamling, I'm your uncle Stan. We're gonna get to know each other real good. And later, when you're older, I'll teach you how to talk to the ladies."  
"Stan, that's not going to happen." said Sandy, taking Rick from her brother. "The last thing I need is for your nephew to turn into a 'Stan Jr.' and have to bring chaos to me."  
"So you gonna tell me his name?"  
"His name is Rick."  
"I like that name, Rick. I don't like that he looks like HIM though."  
"Even so, I love my son just the same."  
"Are you doing okay?"  
"Of course Stan, I'm fine and so is Rick. Boy, he can totally consume a lot of milk. I bet he'll have an appetite bigger than Oxnard's."  
"I find that impossible." Stan pecked his sister's cheek. "I'll check in on you later and every now and then."  
"You don't have to do that."  
"Hey, Rick's gonna need a proper male role model."  
"You're not a proper role model."  
"What's wrong with me?"  
"I totally don't want to get into that right now."  
"Oh."  
"And besides, I was like, thinking that Boss could be the godfather."  
"Nice choice, but I would choose Panda, he could make him gifts and stuff."  
"I'll think about it some more."  
"Great."  
"I'm glad to see you again, Stan."  
"No problem, Sandy." Stan headed for the door to the cage. "I better go now, I have a certain bookworm's ass to kick."  
"Don't you dare, Stan."  
"..... Tell me you didn't just say that?"  
"I did."  
  
Stan was shocked at his sister's "loyalty" to Maxwell. Sandy continued, "You see bor, I've learned how to totally destroy him.... in a positive way, without violence."  
"And just how do you plan on doing that?"  
"I already have the one thing that he has yet to cherish..."  
".....Rick."  
"You are not to harm Maxwell, no one is. In fact, stay here and watch your nephew, I'm going to deal with him myself."  
"Get him good for me, sis."  
"Stan... I plan on making Maxwell do what I couldn't do while I was pregnant.... give him the bigest piece of my mind he'll wish he never had a chance to see. Let's go."  
  
Sandy and Stan made it to the ground safely and made sure Rick was secured properly. "Take him to your house and stay there until I return to collect him." said Sandy.  
"No problem, Sandy." said Stan.  
"And Stan... if Rick is harmed, you're dead."  
"I know that."  
  
Stan ran into the brush to Noel's with Rick in tote, then Sandy headed straight for the bookstore. There's no use going to the clubhouse. Sandy thought. If I know Pashmina, and I totally know Pashmina, she'll have chased Maxwell out of the clubhouse. Once we meet Maxwell, we are going to talk, and there is no book in the world that can save you, not even the scriptures. It's way past due for you to be totally cussed out, and now I finally have the chance. 


	3. no fury like a Sandy scorned

Maxwell left form the clubhouse saddened from the most recent events that have happened to him. Man, today really feels like a nightmare. he thought. First Pashmina smacks and yells at me, then Stan wants to whomp me, then I the boot from the clubhouse for a month. Man, today feels like hell and it only just started, what else can happen today? And that's when he saw it, a red ribbon, and then there was Sandy. Oh thank goodness, maybe now I can finally get some closure...  
"Well, well, how has your day been you pig?" asked Sandy.  
"Jeez, I don't get a 'Hi, it's nice to see you.' or anything?" asked Maxwell. "I was hoping we could share a cup of tea and watch the clouds."  
"Cut the crap, ass, you're gonna totally feel my wrath."  
"Sandy-"  
"Quiet! I know what you plan on saying and I'm not hearing it."  
"Now wait just a-"  
"Quiet! Since you wouldn't hear me out then, you will hear me now. I want to know what happened to you?"  
"Well, I-"  
"What happened is that you turned into a true creep. Turning to your books when I needed you at the most critical time, and what did you do, shoo me away so you could read your damn books." Tears began to well up in Sandy's eyes. "I needed you, I totally needed you more than ever, and what did you do, ignored me for some stupid book that were more interested in."  
"I... wasn't paying attention."  
"Like, du-uh."  
"So where is he?"  
"He, he who?"  
"Rick."  
"In my safe haven, far away from you."  
"So, when can I see him?"  
"Never!"  
"Never, that's redundant."  
"How come?"  
"Because I'm his father."  
"You are no father, not to MY son anyway."  
"He's my son just as much as he is yours."  
"Foolishness."  
"Sandy, I will see my son."  
"When I'm dead and gone."  
"I'll say this just like I told Stan. Sandy, you cannot deny Rick his father! And I'll battle you in court for custody if I have to."  
"Custody... that's a joke."  
"I'm serious."  
"So am I, and you'll lose if you think you can collect him. For someone who wants to be a part of his life when it's too late to start, you sure want what you will never get."  
"Damn it Sandy, give me access to my son!"  
"Never. As long as I live, YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR SON!"  
"I AM his father."  
"No, you're just a sperm doner to help create him."  
  
If there was any way to kill Maxwell, this was that very way. Sandy finally drove the silver stake in Maxwell's heart as if he were Drag Ulia [That's the name of Dracula for those who wanna get cocky.]. "So is that what you think of me now, as a farmer planting a flower?" asked Maxwell.  
"Go to hell, you ass." Sandy said with authority. "I don't need you in my life, NOR Rick's, nor do I want you in our lives. I've become strong without you and I will continue to get stronger the same way. You want some love, go somewhere else.... because love doesn't want you here around us."  
"Sandy...." Maxwell dropped to Sandy's feet.  
"Drop, hang your head down in shame, this is what you deserve after ostercising me for your books. You chose to abandin your family, before you it became your family, and now you want to re-enter what you left carefree? It doesn't work that way, because the family that you decided to abandon has moved on without you, and became stronger in the process.  
  
"Be gone Maxwell, leave my presence at once in shame."  
  
With the hopes of making amends with his former lover shattered forever, tears in his eyes and and incredible pain weighing down on him, Maxwell left in shame and Sandy watched him go. The athletic girl ham had no anger in saying her peace, she kept herself calm and released her anger in a positive manner without violence. She had no regrets, remorse, or fear for the consequences to come from this. All that mattered to her was that she said her peace when she couldn't before, and this contented her.  
  
====================================================  
  
One thing I like about Sandy that they don't portray in the US Hamtaro is her independant strength. Take the ep when they searched for Stan, though I only saw bits and peices of that ep, it made the sense of Sandy going to great lengths to find her other half and her sense of independant strength seemed to me as being the main thing that drove her to finding Stan..... or maybe that was how I saw that ep. Oh well, I plan to build on this as I progress in this tale (Sandy's independant strength, I mean). Stick with me peeps, things will be brighter next time. 


	4. Maxwell's pain

Two days later, things at the clubhouse were normal.... or as close to normal as they would be. "You know something, I'm starting to think we were a bit too hard on Maxwell." said Oxnard.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Pashmina. "We did the right thing. And Stan is right, Sandy never deserved that to happen to her- -Oop..." Pashmina saw Stan's furiated look. "I.. I didn't mean to prhase it like that."  
"It's all right." said Stan. "Sandy dealt with him two days ago."  
"She did?" everyone asked.  
"Yup, though she didn't tell me exactly how, she dealt with him."  
"Oxnard's got a point though," said Hamtaro, "we were a bit TOO hard on him."  
"We weren't hard enough!" yelled Pashmina.  
"Take it easy Pashmina, we know you're still angry." said Dexter, trying to calm down his girlham.  
"I can't calm down, it's pissing me."  
"Thinking about it only makes it worse."  
"If Howdy did to me what Maxwell did to Sandy, what would you say?"  
"I'd be ready to kick Howdy's ass."  
"Now hold on a minute, I would never do something like that to my precious-mina." Howdy said in defense.  
"Get it right Howdy, Pashmina is mine." Dexter scorned.  
"I know, I know, we heard about how you saved her life and how you two were all lovey-dovey afterwards. You probably got some after that, you lucky little shit."  
"Hey, Dexter and I didn't have sex." said a defensive, but blushing Pashmina. "I was grateful, yes, but there was no breeding."  
"Someone eez blushing..." teased Bijou.  
"We didn't do it."  
"I wanna know how long dexter went before he went to sleep." said Cappy.  
"Okyoo." added Penelope.  
"Knock it off, or I'll knock you one." Dexter warned.  
"Dexter, I didn't know you liked guys." said Cappy.  
"Wise ass, keep it up."  
"Boss, you've been quiet about this, you okay?" asked Hamtaro.  
"I agree with Stan, I wanna kick his ass." Boss answered.  
"Ah, my words from yesterday..." Stan trailed off.  
"You know what, let's go." said Pashmina. "I'm ready to kick Maxwell's ass too."  
"Finally." said Stan. "Let's go kick his ass."  
"Yeah." said Boss and Pashmina.  
"No one is to harm Maxwell at all!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Sandy. "Though I'm still mad at him and how he's changed, I will deal with him myself. Am I clear to all of you?"  
"Okay." answered many hams  
"Not me." answered Boss and Stan.  
"Boss, bro, no going off to hurt him." said Sandy.  
"I have every right to rough him up, I'm your brother." said Stan. "And why do you still have loyalty to him anyway?"  
"Loyalty? Like, wake up, Stan. My loyalty is to my son Rick, and speaking of which, he likes the crib you made for him, Panda."  
"I'm glad." said Panda.  
"So, everyone gather 'round quietly and come take a look at him, he's sleeping in my room."  
"All right, Sandy brought him here." said Hamtaro.  
  
Meanwhile, Maxwell was sulking at the bottom of his cage. He was still in pain from the words that Sandy told him and tears fell from his eyes, which stung like acid. This was becoming too much for him to bare. "Oh Venus, why must I be punished this way? Why can't I see my son?!" Maxwell cried out in pain. "I understand Sandy not wanting me around in his life, but I just want to see him, I want to hold him, I want to have just a few minutes with my son..." his tears flowed down his cheeks like waterfalls. "All I have is his name... Rick.... Rick... my son.... Rick...." Maxwell closed his eyes and curled up in a ball. The pain was just too much for him, the thought of not being able to be with his son was slowly killing him. It pierced his heart as if a hot knife through butter. "Sandy....... please..... let me see my son...." 


	5. Sandy's cry

This evening, I fed Rick while looking at the moon. Everyone was totally glad to see and hold Rick today. But Boss and Stan are still mad at Maxwell... can you really blame them though? Jeez Rick, can you clamp on my teat any harder? You must really be hungry.... I think Penelope had the hardest time giving Rick back, she must really like him. Pashmina still cares about me too, even though she's still a bit mad.  
  
'Sandy, I know you and Rick are doing well, but I'm not going to let what happened to you just slide.' said Pashmina.  
'I know.' I told her. 'I don't expect you to, just don't harm him.'  
'Sandy, why don't you want him hurt?'  
'He's hurting, Pashmina, but hurting in a way where, it can't heal after injury, his very soul.'  
'You do know that there are three of us that want to beat the living crap out of him, right?'  
'I know, but leave him to me, I'll deal with him myself.'  
'Really now?'  
'Totally, and I'm not through with him yet.'  
  
And...... I'm not done with Maxwell just yet. The sperm-doning bookwrom thinks that after that scorning that I'm done with him? No, totally getting started with him. Like, there is soooo much that I have to do for how he's treated me. I walk away from the moon and place Rick in his crib, pecking him good eve on and keep him cozy, then return my gaze to the moon. "I plan to make you suffer, and suffer you shall. Just like I had to suffer during my pregnancy on how I tried to tell you about how Rick was on the way." I cry to myself and the moon. "If you think I'm done with you, you're wrong. I haven't even begun to make you suffer." Maxwell, you fool, I should have Stan and Boss and every other ham that feels for me make you a bloody mess, but I have no malice towards you. Knowing that I will keep Rick away from you as long as I protect him is enough justice for me. "You never cared about me at all that night! it was just a minro cause and effect to you, wasn't it?" Tears roll down my eyes. "Why did I have to relinquish my body to you that night?" I sigh, "......Oh yeah.... it was because.... I, like, loved you then."  
  
I reach for pellets and seed and eat contently, but my thoughts still run on. I used to love you Maxwell, when you were sweet, understanding, there to listen to my problems..... but the biggest problem I had that I brought to you, you turned away from me, you turned away from your role as a father, you turned away from Rick. You wonder why I won't let you anywhere near Rick? Because you totally turned your back on him, before he entered the world..... And for that, since he isn't able to, I will make you suffer. And you will suffer for as long as I have him under my protection. You will suffer until I say you've suffered long enough. I will raise Rick myself and with my friends to pitch in a hand and my bro to watch him if need be.  
  
I don't want, no, we don't need, nor do we want you in our lives, Maxwell. We'll pull through without you. I'll get through because I am strong... I am stronger now than I was before..... stronger without you. 


	6. the last option

The next morning, Maxwell woke up with tears in his eyes. Not because he was in pain, but because he didn't get much sleep. No more games... Sandy and I have to find a reeasonable way to work this out, and I'm not going to be free from this burden until that's happened. Maxwell reached for his book where he left off and continued to read it.... and it was here that it hit him. "Whoa. 'Carla, I don't give a damn about how much you hate me, but this is my daughter as much as she is yours.'  
'Raymond, if you think that I'm going to let you into MY daughter's life after what you did, you're our of your damn mind.'  
'I will have my daughter, even if I have to take extreme measures to get her.'  
  
"Wow, Raymond is really enraged at Carla about this. It sorta seems like Sandy and I, only we have a son and not a daughter." Maxwell continued to read. "Late at night, Raymond snuck into Carla's house without tripping the alarms and headed straight for his daughter's room. He looked around then took her from her crib, then left the house unnoticed. All the while he had one thought in his heart. My dear Sydney, regardless of how much your mother hates me, I am your father, and I have the same amount of rights to raise you as your mother.  
  
"With that, Raymond took a deep breath. 'So, you actually went as low as kidnapping your own daughter?' asked the prosecutor.  
'I had no choice.' Raymond answered. 'I'm not saying that I'm the best father in the world, I could be the father from hell, but it's not fair for the mother of your child to keep your own kid from you, as if you never existed.' Raymond began to cry. 'It's not like I'm an unstable man, I'm not crazy, I just wanted to be with my daughter. After I found out she was born and Sydney's mother said I would never see her again, it brought me to tears. I tried to set it up so we could have joint custody and I visitation rights, but she refused. I tried to make this work by even giving her child support, Carla wouldn't take the money I'm giving to our daughter.  
  
'It's not fair, I tell you!'  
'That doesn't give you any right to break into her house and kidnap your own daughter. Have you no sense?"  
  
Maxwell began to cry. "Raymond said, 'If you were in my place, if you were me, a stable man that tries so desperately to make things right, to make all the wrongdoings you made to your family, to your own child right, and your wife won't even let you see what your own child looks like, what would you do? I don't care if she hates my guts, I just want to see... and hold... and know my own daughter. There was no other way I could make it right, it was the only option left. Can't you guys see, I just want my daughter....."  
  
Maxwell closed the book and chucked it away. I feel for Raymond, it's sad how Carla would jusst erase him from Sydney's existence. It's not fair to him, or to his daughter..... And Sandy wants to do the same to me for wanting to see Rick. I... have no other choice now... no other options. There's only one thing left for me to do now.  
  
Well peeps, it looks like good ol' Max is starting to get desperate now. Send your piece peeps, lemme know what you want to happen next. 


	7. the way we were

Okay peeps, this is the chapter that I'll simply call "The Cruncher" of the story. So I'll say this now before the chap begins: Reader disgretion is advised.  
  
Sandy holds Rick as she sits in her safe haven, looking at the clouds. Rick, you really are your mother's boy. she thought. I'll make sure you are raised with my smarts, agility, everything from me and all of my powers that I have. Do I ever regret keeping you from that sperm donor of a father? Of course not. Maybe if he would've changed for the better instead of how he was and is now, maybe I would let him hold you.... maybe I would accept him as your father...... maybe, if things never turned for the worse....  
  
====================================================  
  
It was a nice a nice day at the clubhouse, the weather was perfect.... well damn close to perfect as it would get and things couldn't get any better than that. For two hams, who finally got to be alone, free from the distractions of friend and foe alike, this was their time. "Isn't today beautiful, Maxwell?" asked Sandy.  
"Any day with you is beautiful, Sandy." Maxwell answered.  
"That is so totally sweet."  
"Well..."  
"Maxy, I'm already wowed over, let's just enjoy the moment."  
"Okay Sandy."  
  
The two hams shared a kiss and Sandy rested her head on Maxwell's shoulder. "Look at the clouds, Maxwell."  
"Yeah, aren't they pretty?"  
"Yes. You know, if you look at them, sometimes you'll see some shapes in them."  
"Yeah, that one looks like a book."  
"Maxwell, stop talking about books on our date. Do you even know how long it's been since we finally started doing this sort of thing?"  
"We've planned it for a long time."  
"Now we can like, totally enjoy ourselves."  
"And hit it off the right way."  
  
Maxwell took a nearby flower and placed it behind Sandy's ear. The athletic ham felt even more special than before and kissed her beau with love. Then began their affectionate play. Their eyes said it all, that they loved each other. Their schmubby wubby games ended up with Maxwell mounting Sandy. "Oopsie." said Maxwell.  
"No don't, I've been waiting for you to do this for a long time." said Sandy.  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
"I want YOU Maxwell."  
She wants it....  
  
With that, the two hamster began mating. "Uki.... uki...."  
"Uki...... uki--Ouchichichichi!"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, that just hurt."  
"I, didn't mean it."  
"It's normal. Don't worry, I'll like, bear it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Maxwell."  
  
The two lovers continued to mate, with Sandy every now and again, crying out in pain. "I think we should stop, Sandy." said a concerned Maxwell.  
"I said I'll bear it." said Sandy.  
"But I'm hurting you."  
  
"You always hurt the one you love, Maxwell. Sometimes though, the pain can be a good thing."  
"All right, if you say so..."  
  
In two minutes, the two loving hams were one with their courtship and lying on their backs. "That was totally great." said Sandy.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," said Maxwell, "despite all the yelps of pain you had."  
"How was I?"  
"Perfect, just like today."  
  
====================================================  
  
Typical boars, give up one piece of ass and it changes them. I still think that to this day, it was when we lovingly had sex, everything went wrong.  
  
====================================================  
  
Sandy saw Maxwell sitting right ther reading his book. There he is, Sandy. she thought to herself. It took you a whole three days to plan this out. Like, don't mess up now, just go up to him and tell him we're gonna have a baby. It can't be that totally hard. With a deep breath, Sandy summoned all her courage and walkeddd up to her reading lover. "Um, Maxwell..." Sandy began.  
"Sandy, not right now, I'm in the middle of reading this very interesting book." said Maxwell.  
"But I totally need to talk to you."  
"It can wait."  
  
Sandy left Maxwell's chamber. Well, he does like to read. Oh well, I'll have to tell him tomorrow.  
  
The next day, Sandy b-lined it for Maxwell. She was never easily defeated, so this time, she tried again. "Maxwell, could you put your book down a second, we need to talk." she said.  
"Sorry Sandy, I'm studying up on mollecular physics." said Maxwell.  
"Okay. Bue Maxwell-"  
"Sandy, out."  
"All right, I'm going."  
  
Still convinced she was going at it the wrong way, she thought about it and went back to him next week... too bad things didn't go well. "Sandy, you're bugging me again."  
"I need to talk to you."  
"You're being rude."  
"I'm being rude, you're the one ignoring me."  
"Sandy, please leave, I'm almost done studying with this book."  
"Put down that damn book and talk to me already!"  
"Sandra." Maxwell took a deep breath. "Listen, when you're twirling your ribbon, I give you the respect and privacy you want and need to practice. You can at least do the same for me when I'm in my books."  
"But-"  
"And I don't hear out those who are rude and those who would rather yell at me."  
"We really need to talk."  
"Out, Sandy."  
"But-"  
"Don't make me kick you out by force, just please go."  
Sandy's ears drooped down. "Fine, I can take a hint, I'll leave you alone."  
  
====================================================  
  
Sandy gave a sigh, And that's how my whole pregnancy went with you, Rick. Every time I tried to say I was pregnant to Maxwell, he would shoo me away or not hear me at all. Then, when it was too late for me to tell him, I just gave up. I also realized that he doesn't even want anything to do with me or you now. As I gave brth to you I felt sad, sad because I wanted to bring you to Maxwell and show him his son, let him hold you, see you, acknowledge you, but what happened, he just turned me away at every opportunity, just to read some damn book. That.... prick! It's okay though, Rick. Since Maxwell wouldn't let me tell him that he was having a child, he will NEVER see you for as long as I can protect you. This is my effect to my lost cause. A sense of justice in an unjust world, but don't you worry none my son, as long as you're under my guard, I will make sure he never gets to see you in his life..... "Because..... he never wanted you at the beginning of your life."  
  
Sandy wiped her tears as she held Rick and looked up at the clouds.  
  
review peeps 


	8. the pits of lovetohate

Sandy leaves her safe haven witha pack to go hunt for seeds, leaving Rick safely in the haven. And as she leaves, a certain bookworm found her safe haven. I should've known Sandy would've placed the safe haven where we had our passionate moment. Thought Maxwell. Now I can finally see my son. Then I'll take himaway for a while and give him back. Maxwell headed for the safe haven. Hold on Rick, you're gonna see your daddy soon. Maxwell headed for the entrance when all of a sudden.... "Ahhhh!" he fell into a pit. "Where the hell did this thing come from? Er, Sandy must've dug it. Well it'll take more than a lousy sinkhole to keep me from getting to my son."  
  
Maxwell was determined to see Rick and climbed out of the pit..... only to fall into another one. That Sandy sure is practical.... she must've got help from Panda on making these pits.... Maxwell climbed out of the second pit and took a step. Nice try Sandy, I this part of the ground fells funny. I'll just jump over this pit. Maxwell jumped over that pit cleanly..... and landed into another pit. Now he was pissed, How many fucking pits did she dig?! Maxwell climbed out of that pit and leapt over another pit, landing on solid ground near the entrance to the safe haven. "Now to see my son." Maxwell took one step forward and fell into yet another pit. "Sandy, you baka!"  
  
Poor Maxwell, he just doesn't seem to get any breaks. After he got out of that pit, he was finally inside the haven and saw the nest where Rick was sleeping. "Finally, now to get to that nest." Predicting another pit, Maxwell leapt a good distance and landed soundly in front of the nest, only to be disappointed. "What the, it's just a rock, Rick's not even here." Maxwell threw the rock behind him, which triggered the pit and he once again took a fall. "Whooooooooooa, oof. Man, this is the pits!" Maxwell yelled and stomped his foot. This of course cost him as the floor collapsed underhim and he fell deeper into the pit, and since he landed the wrong way, the floor gave way under him again and he was finally trapped. A three stage pit, that's a first.  
"I knew you show up."  
  
Maxwell looked up and saw Sandy. "Like I told you before, you will NEVER see your son."  
"Sandy please, just let me be in his life." said Maxwell.  
"I tried to tell you that I was pregnant with him, to give you a chance to be in his life," Sandy began, "but what did you do? Turned away from me because of some stupid books. But it's totally okay, because we don't want or need you."  
"Sandy...."  
"I'm stronger without you, Maxwell. Stronger, not weaker, and that is what I'll continually get. Do yourself a favor and forget it, it will only bring you pain."  
"But he wasn't even here...."  
  
"I know, that's why I made it so predictable for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get Rick from his uncle. And while you're down there, you can rot."  
  
"How am I gonna get out of here?"  
"Surely you've like, read about it in one of those million books you had..." With that, Sandy give Maxwell the royal finger and leaves Maxwell to his prison, and when he was finally alone, Maxwell began to cry. 


	9. how it all worked out

The hams were at the clubhouse waiting to get on with the day, but a certain ham hasn't showed up yet. "Does anybody know where Sandy is?" asked Boss. All present ham shook their heads. "Damn, I sure hope that girl's okay..."  
"Sandy's strong, Boss." assured Pashmina. "I'm sure she's just fine.  
Stan walked in and took his seat, "Well, I didn't see her at home, nor her usual places, nor her safe haven." he said. "I'm out of ideas where she might be."  
"For some odd reason, I zhink I might know...." said Bijou.  
"Where?" asked everyone else.  
  
At an empty book store, crying her eyes out while holding a letter, Sandy sat alone. I can't believe it, he's... gone.... she thought. And this is all my fault! If only I would've gotten over this earlier....  
  
Sandy looked back at last night. She was just putting Rick down for bed as her sonr was already asleep. She sat there and looked at the youngs hamster, then remembered how angry she was at his father. You know, I was totally hard on Maxwell, and as much as I would love to disagree, he's right. Sandy gave a sigh... Rick needs to know about his father... and despite how uncool I've been with my anger issues, I should at least let Maxwell hold Rick. That settles it, Sandra. Tomorrow, you and Maxwell are going to have a long talk together. A talk... as a family, and the two of you are going to work this out. Then, once everything gets worked out, like, give Rick to his father... I know it'll be hard, but now it totally must be done.  
  
"Now look at this, I drove him away and all he left me was a letter..." Sandy scolded herself as her tears burned her eyes, cheeks and soul. "Now, you'll never get to work it out with him.... Oh well, I guess we better get to the clubhouse, huh Rick?" With that, Sandy stood tall, wiped her kushi kushied clean and dry, then went to the clubhouse.  
  
=======================================================  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
When Sandy got to the clubhouse, she told everyone about her plan and how it had failed. She also told the rest of the hams that Maxwell and his family moved to America. A hamster year has passed and Rick was now a young ham, one of the youngest of the clubhouse and usually tagged along with his mom, uncle and friends. The clubhouse hams loved Rick, Penelope even more so than the rest, and despite haon the other side of the world, Rick knew about his male parent. Sometimes, Sandy would find Rick in Maxwell's study, reading his father's books and gaining the knowledge from them. "It's a place of solitude." he would tell his mom, and she understood. thanks to the clubhouse hams, Rick was molded properly. As for Sandy, she was still heartbroken about how she drove Maxwell away, but her willpower saw her through each day. She was a good mother to Rick and injoyed her son's company. Sandy became even more of an influence to not only Rick, but the other ham girls as well. She truy proved that she really was stronger without him..... Stronger, without Maxwell. 


End file.
